SCANDAL
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Skandal Aktor Do Kyungsoo dan Idol Kim Jongin/KAISOO/KAI/KYUNGSOO
1. PANGGILAN CEO

"O.. Hyung.. Ada apa? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada jadwal."

"15 menit lagi Aku menjemputmu"

"Ada ap..." Panggilan diakhiri secara sepihak.

"Issh... Ada apa sii? Masi pagi juga" dengan malas Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan bergerak untuk membersihkan dan mempersiapkan diri.

Tepat 15 menit Manajer Hyung siap di depan pintu apartemen. Tanpa penjelasan dia langsung menyeretku menuju mobil yg akan membawaku ke Kantor Agensi.

Selama 20 menit perjalanan dan selama itu pun Aku merengek meminta penjelasan tapi hasilnya nihil. Manajer Hyungku hanya menjawab 'nanti Kau juga tahu' tsk sial!!

Mobil yang Ku tumpangi pun akhirnya sampai di depan gedung Agensi. Manajer Hyung langsung menggiringKu menuju lantai 5 tempat dimana CEO berada.

'Lantai 5? Apa Aku membuat masalah yg fatal? Tp Kurasa tidak'

Kami tiba di depan pintu ruangan CEO. Manajer Hyung mengetuk pintu dan Kami pun memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian duduklah"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi malam Kyungsoo?" tanya CEO tepat setelah aku mendudukkan di kursi depannya.

"Setelah syuting selesai Aku langsung pulang dan tidur.. Memangnya Ada ap..

"Benarkah? Kau tidak melakukan hal lain sebelum pulang"

"Tid.."

"Kau sudah melihat artikel pagi ini?"

"Tidak.. Manajer langsung membawaku kesini jadi Aku tidak sempat mengecek ponselku juga" Ucapku seraya meraba saku celana "Oh.. Aku lupa membawa ponsel"

"Lihat dan baca ini" CEO menunjukkan sebuah artikel yang terpampang di ponselnya

"Ini ap.. Oh" Aku sangat terkejut dg apa yang terpampang pada layar ponsel

"Hah.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi selama ini Kau aktor yang bebas dr skandal dan Kau sedang naik daun sekarang.. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini?"

"Tapi yang ada dalam artikel tersebut tidak benar.." Ucapanku terpotong karena bunyi ponsel dari CEO.

"Sebentar" Ucap CEO seraya mengangkat telepon..

"Ya"

"Tapi dia bilang artikel tersebut tidak benar"

"Ah.. Begitu.. Baiklah.. Aku setuju" CEO mengakhiri pembicaraan dan meletakkan ponsel di meja.. Selama beberapa menit CEO melihatku dengan wajah yg sangat serius dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Dia hanya menghela nafas berat. Aku menunggu dan penasaran dengan keputusan yg akan dia katakan..

"Hah.. Baiklah Kyungsoo.. Kita akan mengkonfirmasi bahwa berita itu benar" CEO memecah keheningan dengan keputusan yg sangat mengejutkan..

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada bantahan.. Ini demi kepentinganmu dan agensi.. Sekarang Kau boleh keluar"

'Tsk..Sial' Aku keluar dg perasaan kesal.


	2. RENCANA JONGIN

"Kai.. Sajangnim memanggilmu.. Sekarang" Teriak manajerku saat membuka pintu ruang latihan

"Ada apa?"

"Temui saja"

"Hmm..." Aku terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan menariku dan berlari menuju ruangan Sajangnim

"Kai.. Masuklah"

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk tepat dihadapan sajangnim..

"Huft.. Sekarang Kau berulah apalagi hmm? Apa bisa kau sedikit saja diam dan tidak menimbulkan masalah?"

"Maksud sajangnim? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau sudah membaca artikel yang keluar pagi ini?"

"Belum" Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka halaman portal.. "Waaah.. Tidak kusangka akan keluar secepat ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sajangnim mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak ada.. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti.. Sekarang Sajangnim hubungi saja agensi itu dan suruh untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran artikel itu"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tenang saja.. Aku tak membuat masalah besar kali ini.. Lakukan saja"

"Hah.. Baiklah" Kulihat dengan enggan Sajangnim mengambil ponsel dan mulai mendekatkan ke telingannya..

"Halo"

'Ya'

"Anda sudah melihat artikel pagi ini?hmm.. Ya.. aku ingin membicarakan hal itu"

'Tapi dia bilang artikel itu tidak benar'

"Ya.. aku tau itu.. Tapi tolong anda mengkonfirmasi kebenaran artikel tersebut"

'Tapi'

"Tenang saja.. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu.. Anggap saja ini bentuk kerjasama.. Demi artis dan agensimu juga"

"Ahh.. Begituu.. Baiklah.. Aku setuju"

Pembicaraan di telepon itu pun diakhiri dengan helaan nafas sajangnim.

'Apa mereka tidak setuju?' Aku bertanya dalam hati.

"Mereka setuju.. Kita akan mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya.. Apa yg mau kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Sudah kubilang.. Sajangnim tenang saja.. Apa yg ku lakukan selanjutnya itu.. Ra-ha-si-a" ucapku seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata kemudian berdiri meninggalkan ruangan Sajangnim.

"Awas saja kalau kau melakukan kesalahan besar" Teriak sajangnim sebelum aku menutup pintu

"Hmm.. Hmm.." Aku pun menutup pintu ruangan sajangnim dengan perasaan senang


	3. CONFIRMED

"Jadi agensimu sudah mengkonfirmasi hal itu?"

"Hmmm"

"Kabar itu benar?"

"Menurutmu? Kau pikir aku ada waktu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.. Jadwalku sendiri sangat sibuk Baek"

"Sudah.. Nikmati saja.. Lagipula dia juga tidak buruk.. Tampan, tinggi, Sexy lagi.. Toh ini hanya status kan?"

"Tapi aku tak mau terlibat skandal dengan siapapun~~~" Kyungsoo merengek dan menghentakkan kaki tanpa henti.

"Para penggemar juga sangat setuju kalian berkencan.. Bahkan kalian menjadi trending topic" Ucap Baekhyun sembari mata tidak lepas dari layar ponsel.. Jemari baekhyun bergerak naik turun untuk melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari berita artikel tersebut

"Oh.. Mereka sangat serasi.. Cara kai mengelus rambut kyungsoo, romantis.. Cara Kai oppa memandang Kyungsoo, tatapan cinta, bahkan pacarku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.. Hmm.. Komentar mereka tidak buruk kan? Tapi benar kai melakukan hal itu?

"Hmm.. Awalnya, Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di kafe dan dia membayar pesananku.. Lalu kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sungai han.. Yaaah.. Kau tau kan angin disana sangat kencang.. Kai mengusap rambutku yg menutup mata dan dia juga membelai pipiku.. Terciptalah skandal itu.. Menyebalkan" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggulingkan badan di tempat tidur..

Kegiatan Kyungsoo terganggu dengan getaran ponsel yg menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.. Dengan kesal dia langsung menekan tombol hijau..

"Oh Hyung. Ada apa? Jika kau mau mengingatkan tentang jadwal ku besok, aku sudah tahu.. Aku sedang kesal sekarang.. Aku tu.."

"Hai sweetheart.. Kenapa kesal.. Apa ada yg mengganggumu?" Suara panggilan menyapa.. Ini bukan suara manajer hyungku.. "Kyungg.. Sayang.. Kau masi disana? aku Kai"

"O.. O.. Kai.. Bagaimana kau tau nomer ini?

"Itu tidak penting.. Besok malam kau ada jadwal?"

"Ti.. Tidak.. Aku hanya ada jadwal sampai siang hari Ada apa?"

"Oke.. Kita akan berkencan.. aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam.. Tidak ada penolakan.. Kau harus berdandan yang cantik sayang"

"Aku laki laki. Ish"

"Hahaha.. Bagiku Kau cantik sayang.."

'oi Kai ayo lanjutkan latihan' terdengar samar suara panggilan di belakang kai

"Maaf sayang Aku harus latihan lagi.. Padahal Aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

"Kau masih latihan? Bahkan ini sudah hampir tengah malam.. Kau harus istirahat.. Jangan terlalu memaksakan tenagamu.. Kau bisa sakit" cerocosku tanpa sadar

"Waah.. So sweet sekali.. Kyungsooku mengkhawatirkanku.. Aku jadi terharu Jangan tidur terlalu malam.. Bye sweetheart"

"hmm.. Oke Kai.. Bye"

Kami pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kondisi pipiku yg mungkin sudah memerah..

"Kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan

"Hmm.. Kai mengajakku berkencan besok.. Aku harus bagaimana Baek~~"

"Lakukan saja.. Kurasa dia benar benar menyukaimu"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Oke.. Kita bertaruh.. Jika besok dia menyatakan cinta padamu maka kau harus menanggung biaya makanku selama satu tahun dan sebaliknya.. Deal?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangan

"Baiklah deal" Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya


	4. THE TRUTH

Tepat jam 8 malam dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku.. Malam ini dia sangat tampan.. Dia memakai sweater putih dan long coat coklat yang sangat pas dibadannya..

"Hai sayang.. Kau sudah siap pergi berkencan?"

"Tunggu sebentar" Aku masuk kedalam untuk memakai topi dan masker untuk menutupi identitasku.. Secepatnya aku sudah kembali ke hadapan Kai yang masih menungguku di depan pintu

"Kenapa kau memakai masker dan topi? Kau tidak memerlukan topimu." Dia melepas topi yang ku pakai seraya menyisir rambutku.. "Kau juga tidak perlu memakai masker ini karena aku ingin selalu melihat wajah cantikmu" wajahku mungkin sudah sangat merah sekarang kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menambah tingkat level kemerahan pipiku karena dia mengecup bibirku..

"Naah.. Ini baru benar" Dia melihat penampilanku sekali lagi.. "Ayo pergi" Dia menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobilnya

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Berkencan" Dia menoleh padaku seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Malam ini adalah kencan pertamaku, karena kesibukkan ku sebagai aktor aku tidak sempat melakukannya bahkan tidak tertarik untuk berkencan. Kim Jongin tipe pasangan yang sangat romantis. Dia membawaku makan malam di restoran Jepang. Dia tahu Aku sangat menyukai makanan Jepang. Setelah makan malam, dia membawaku berjalan ke bioskop yang tidak jauh dari tempat kita makan. Selama perjalanan dan saat menonton film, dia tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk"

"Belum"

"Disini sekitar sini ada kedai eskrim yang sangat enak. Mau mencoba?"

"Boleh"

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kedai eskrim yang dimaksud. Kim Jongin tidak lelah menatapku

"Kalau jalan lihat depan. Nanti kau jatuh"

"Aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesonamu Kyung"

Bisa dipastikan pipiku bersemu dengan sangat merah.

Kami sampai di depan kedai, Kami memutuskan, lebih tepatnya Aku merengek agar tidak masuk dalam kedai karena suasana di dalam sangat ramai. Jongin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam berjalan menuju sungai Han

"Maaf Jongin"

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Tidak jadi makan eskrim?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Tidak apa sayang, kurasa ini keputusan yang baik. Sekarang Aku bisa berjalan denganmu dan menggenggam tanganmu"

"Kita seharusnya tidak bergandengan tangan.. Ada banyak orang disini. Seharusnya juga Kita memakai masker dan topi. Pasti besok akan banyak artikel tentang kita"

"Kau masalah dengan itu?"

"Euuung itu. Ituu.. Euuungg"

"Katakan Kyung.." Kami berhenti saling berhadapan. Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah sangat serius.

"Euung.. Bukankah Kau membuat skandal ini agar kau lebih terkenal? Para penggemarmu pasti banyak yang tidak setuju soal ini. Bukankah ini seperti hanya sebuah kontrak kerjasama?"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku menyetujui pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Hah.. Mungkin Aku harus menjelaskan secara langsung agar kau mengerti" Dia memegang kedua sisi kepalaku agar aku bisa fokus menatapnya. "Kyung.. Aku memang sengaja melakukan itu.. Aku minta maaf"

Mataku membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Aku memalingkan sedikit wajahku, ternyata ini sangat menyakitkan saat mendengarnya secara langsung

"Tatap aku Kyung.. Awalnya memang sengaja tapi sebenarnya Aku ingin mengenalmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan dulu, Jangan memotong apapun. Aku menyukaimu dari dulu sayang. Sejak Kau debut sebagai aktor tapi Aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karena kita bekerja di bidang yang berbeda. Kau aktor dan Aku Idol.. Aku selalu menonton semua drama dan film yang Kau mainkan. Jadi, saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu di Kafe waktu itu, rencana tersebut muncul.. Aku mengikutimu dan menyuruh manajerku untuk mengambil gambar. Maafkan aku" Dia menundukkan wajah.

"Kau jahat" Aku memukul ringan dadanya.

"Jadi.. Apa sekarang Kau mau jadi kekasihku? Bukan bukan. . Seharusnya Do Kyungsoo kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Tidak menerima penolakan.. Kau harus menerimanya"

"Ck.. Mana bisa begitu.. Itu namanya pemaksaan"

"Pemaksaan yaa.. Ku dengar dari manajermu, Kau diam-diam mendengarkan juga menonton semua video dari laguku, kau juga punya koleksi posterku di kamarmu"

Aku membulatkan mataku dan detik berikutnya aku menunduk karena malu. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah. Manajer Hyung.. Awas saja Kau!!

"Hahhaha.. Kenapa imut sekali saat kau malu begini" Dia mengangkat kepalaku dan mencubit pipiku..

"Sakit jongiiin~~~" Dia tertawa keras Kemudian mengelus pipi yang telah dicubitnya detik berikutnya dia mengecup bibirku "Issh. Ini tempat umum. Banyak orang yang akan melihat"

"Jadi kalau bukan di tempat umum Aku bisa sepuasnya menyiummu?"

"Bukan be.."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo sayang.. Aku akan melakukannya nanti" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit

"Jongin~~~"

Kami menyusuri jalan di tepi Sungai Han dengan berpegangan tangan. Di tengah perjalanan aku mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggu

"Oh.. Matilah aku" teriakku

"Kenapa?" Dia menoleh dengan wajah khawatirnya

"Aku harus mentraktir Baekhyun selama satu tahun.."

END*

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini


End file.
